1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to analytics associated with audio/video content items, and, more specifically, to providing statistical and analytical information on past, present, and predicted future viewing and user-interaction operations as well as providing a structured metacontent system for content items.
2. Description of Related Art
The information regarding the subscribers and households that, at any time, are tuned to a television station or program, interacting with a video-on-demand (VOD) asset, or watching an internet video can be economically very important to content providers, advertisers and service providers. Also important is information regarding the subscribers' ongoing operations (e.g., play, pause, rewind, and/or fast-forward operations) and the video frame(s) involved in the operations at that time.